Blood, death and school
by alienvampirefreak
Summary: Roxas has to deal with school like any other teenager. He doesn't expect to deal with voices in his head, pyscopathic friends and a hot friend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : **This is my first story. There probably won't be any yaoi if there is it will only be minor.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own kingdom hearts which is actually pretty obvious if you think about it.

* * *

Did any of it really matter?

The pain would go away. I would be numb. No one would miss me.

The blade so cool on my skin. I wonder if it will hurt. The thought leaves my mind. Of course it will hurt. Only for a minute.

The red liquid leaves my body it is mesmorising. I make another cut to get this over with. I don't feel it. I took to much pain medication earlier. I'm lightheaded. Everything is blurry. I feel numb. I feel relief. I feel the tiniest bit of regret. Sora. Goodbye Sora. If there is an afterlife I will miss you.

Everthing really is blurry.

I hear screaming.

I see black.

* * *

**AN : **Well that was really short. I swear it wasn't that short when I wrote it down. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.


	2. A box full of sharp objects

**AN : **I only just got inspiration again. I got Kingdoom Hearts 358/2 days yesterday. I a chapter wrote but it was awful so here is the first proper chapter.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did no organisation members would die.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have to go to school. My psycologist felt it would be a good idea. Stupid people. Not that it mattered eitherway to me. I'd be bored.

I'm not allowed near sharp objects. My stuff was taken away and i'm pissed about that. Something to do with starting again. How am I supposed to start again? I'm insane. Not that anyone knows. I've been hiding it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am writing this during second period. I'm extremely bored. I can't even remeber what the lesson is. They won't let me listen to music. Assholes. They don't know me.

So far only one person has stuck out. He was hot. Zexion, but he had some blond bi-polar dude hanging all over him.

My cousin's girlfriend Kairi is trying to set me up with her sister Namine. She's pretty enough but not my type. I think Sora should go out with his friend Riku. His brothers are hot. Although i'm pretty sure Kadaj and Yazoo are screwing each other.

I want to listen to music. My skin is crawling and i'm going to throw spmething if i can't listen to music.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have managed to survive until lunch. Shocking for me. Usually I would be screaming by now. Some tall, anorexic guy, can't remember his name, invitedme to sit with him and his friends.

Zexion and his blond are with them. Sigh. So hot. But seriously what the hell is up with Blond's hair.

They are all chatting witheach other but i'm not paying attention. If I need to i'll catch up.

I need music. So i'm listening to my MP3 player.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I will personally kill the people who made me go to school. This has been the worst day ever. At least since the day I woke up in the hospital and found out I hadn't died.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hung out with Kadaj after school. Sora made me come with him to see Riku. So I spent time with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. We were trying to figure out what Sephiroth was doing.

Turned out to be this amazingly beautiful guy named Genesis. My **GOD, **I wish I knew guys like that. Sephiroth is a lucky bastard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm puking in a toilet. Honestly I don't usually do this sort of thing. I got drunk. I don't get drunk often but I couldn't get any drugs. Apparently my dealer has been in jail for a week or so. I'm not an addict or anything. I just get sudden cravings.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It occurs to me I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN : **I know this probably didn't make much sense if you didn't get it let me know and i'll try to explain it.


	3. Dangerous and moving

**AN: ****Ok this time it was slightly quicker. Also Roxas has absolutely no knowledge of time. So the second chapter was actually about a year after the first and some of the split of sections might actually be on different days.**

I'm late. I probably should have done at least some of the homework but who cares. Maybe I'll see if I can copy from someone. Nah. I don't care enough to bother.

* * *

You would think someone might have noticed yelling at me has no effect. Yes I realise I haven't done the homework. Who do I think I am? Roxas duh. I have a load of detentions but I'm not going.

* * *

That guy, Axel, invited me to a party and I might go. Just so I can get out of the house. He is actually kind of interesting. Maybe not quite so obvious at first. He has extremely red hair and assured me it was natural. He also has green triangles under his eyes. I asked him if it hurt and he said yes. He is attractive to. Not as attractive as some but still hot.

* * *

There are people everywhere and I'm not sure I like it. The music is loud and I like that. People are drunk. I'm not I'm high. Woo.

* * *

I'm kissing this guy and I don't know who he is. I was talking to this girl called Larxene and now I'm kissing someone else. Interesting.

* * *

If you think about it everyone has something to hide. You can't know everything about someone because they would go insane not having anything to hide. I used to share everything with Sora but now I don't.

* * *

I'm still at the party and its midnight. I was supposed to be home a few hours ago but I don't want to be yelled at. I might stay here. Then again I might not.

* * *

I found out who I was kissing earlier. His name is Marluxia. He has pink hair.

* * *

I'm dancing. Listening to the music and nothing else. I think I should eat but if I do I'll throw up. I might pass out if I don't eat. I'm dizzy and I can't think straight. The lights are pretty but where did they come from.


End file.
